Automatic and semi-automatic rifles are a staple for the military, security forces, law enforcement, and civilians. They have also become popular with sportsmen using modern sporting rifles (MSR). These rifles are charged with a charging handle. Standard charging handles can be difficult to access by some shooters. A latch on the handle must be pulled to release the handle. This latch can be off side and awkward to access for a left-handed shooter. A scope mounted on the rifle limits access to the charging handle by reducing the space above the handle. Finally, a gloved hand often lacks the dexterity and tactile strength to pull a charging handle.
To address these issues, manufacturers have provided a variety of styles of charging handles. There are handles that are configured for a left-handed shooter (U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,066). Additionally, ambidextrous handles have been created (U.S. Pat. No. 8,887,612). Extended and oversized latches can be added to standard handles to make the latches more accessible (U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,820,210; 8,567,301 and 8,104,393). These solutions however require that the handle be altered or replaced. A need remains for an effective solution to charging handle accessibility that does not require such material alteration to the rifle.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.